The girls
by Arceegirl4evr
Summary: When Smokescreen drops a cube of energon on to one of Wheeljack's grenades it turns everyone into sparkling and Jack and Raf into babies. It's up to the girls to take care of the youths and revert them into their previous ages.
1. Chapter 1

**_The Girls:_**

_Chapter 1: Miko's POV_

She was so excited. Bulkhead and Arcee offered to switch human partners for the day. Everyone was at base, everyone but the girls. June was at the hospital and I was on a ride with Arcee. She's not as bad as I expected. I laughed as Arcee went over 300mph. "this is awesome!" I screamed. At base Arcee was always uptight and was tightly bound to the rules. Now she was as free as the wind. "Arcee, are we supposed to do this? I thought it was against the rules?" "Right now rules don't matter, "she replied. They were already at least 100 miles from base in less than an hour.

_Back at base Smokescreen's POV:_

Lately there has been no decepticon activity Bulkhead was playing basketball with bee and Optimus was still recharging and Ratchet was trying to wake him up. And Wheeljack was playing with a grenade. "Hey smokescreen, can you get me some energon?" said the white, red, and green wrecker. "Sure thing!" So I went and grabbed a cube of energon for Wheeljack and on my way back I tripped over a cable and dropped the energon on the grenade." Oh no!" I screamed. Ratchet, Wheeljack, Optimus, and bulkhead rushed towards me. There was a loud blast as we all got covered with a strange pink fog. I tried to transform but I couldn't. M.E.C.H ! I thought, but why pink? I looked around and saw everyone was about the same height. There was only one way to find out. I called Arcee through the com link. "Arcee we have a situation, one of Wheeljack's inventions went haywire. " That's a really good imitation of a sparkling! You behave like one most of the time," said Arcee with a slight chuckle. A sparkling? Oh no the invention turned us into sparklings.

_Arcee's POV,_

"Miko, we have to get back to base." I sped off and got there in an hour to find sparklings crawling all over the place. But three people were missing. Where are Bee, Raff, and Jack? "They went out for a drive," said sparkling Bulkhead. He was about a foot shorter than Miko. The tallest, Optimus, was about Miko's height. "Miko, you're in charge," I said. I transformed and saw a baby Raff and Jack with a sparkling Bumblebee. I scooped them in my servos and brought them back to base. I put them down on the floor of the base. I looked around the energon storage vaults for some low grade energon. "Finally, found it." I made a mental note to call June over to take care of the humans. I gave some low grade to the sparklings. The invention that turned them into sparklings also changed their minds to sparkling mentality. So as sparklings they wanted lot of attention. I decided to give them something to entertain themselves. I made Ratchet sparkling sized wrenches from spare parts, which he threw at Wheeljack. I gave Wheeljack a sparkling sized grenade which didn't explode. I made basketball hoops and basketballs for Bumble Bee and Bulkhead. Smoke screen got a rubber sword and Optimus got a data pad to read. I was exhausted from watching the sparklings and running after them. I decided to call June but Wheeljack stole the phone and ran into the storage vaults.


	2. Sparkling Care

_**Sparkling Care **__chapter 1_

_Arcee's POV_

"Wheeljack come back here" I yelled. He ran all over the place with the phone. I gave up on running and transformed and took the phone. I called June and she came right over with baby stuff for Raf and Jack. I carried Wheeljack back into the command room. I saw Ratchet running around and tackling Bulkhead because he stepped on his wrench and broke it. I sighed and went to make another one. When I gave it to him he just stuck his tongue out at Bulkhead. "Arshee" said a small voice. I turned around and saw Optimus tapping my foot. I expected his voice to sound the same, but whatever caused this must have affected every part of them. So their T-cogs wouldn't be fully developed. Thankfully there has been no decepticon activity so I could take care of the sparklings. They may be cute, but they are nothing but trouble. The only quiet one was Optimus. "What is it Optimus?" I said bending down. "I'm sweepy" said Optimus in a small voice. "I took him to his quarter to recharge. It was too noisy in the command room. I decided to move the berths into the sound proof room next to the command room. "Finished," I said. I went back to Optimus's quarters to find him recharging peacefully. I picked him up and put him in a smaller berth in the sound proof room. I went back to the command room to see that Bulkhead was stuck in one of the basketball hoops. I walked over and pulled him out. Apparently bulkhead was trying to dunk the ball into the hoop, but being the clumsy bot he was he fell forward into the hoop. I shook my head and laughed. Being a sparkling didn't make him any less clumsy. I turned around and saw Wheeljack holding Ratchet's wrench and running away. He turned around to stick his tongue out at Ratchet and bumped into my foot. I took the wrench from him and handed it to Ratchet. Ratchet said" Thank you Arshee" and stuck his tongue out at Wheeljack. I walked into the room where Optimus was recharging and saw that he had somehow managed to steal my diary from my room. "Optimus," I yelled, "don't touch any of my things, okay?" "Okay Arshee. He replied innocently. I noticed something poking out of his hand. It was an empty bag of energon candy. "Is there anything else that you stole that you would like to show me?" I said, putting a servo on my hip. "No Arshee, I promise to never do it again." He said sadly. "Good, cause if you steal anything else you will be in big trouble" I said. "Ok" he said cheerfully, glad that he wasn't punished, and took off toward the others. "Itfeels like I'm running a daycare" I said silently.

I am having writers block so I'm open for suggestions for the next chapter.


End file.
